jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sif (Continuum-59343921)
Sif is the golden-haired Norse Goddess of the Hunt. She is also the wife of Thor and mother of their daughter Thrud. She has a son, Ullr, from her previous relationship, which is relatively obscure. Overview Sif and Thor were sent to Japan to retrieve Typhon’s egg they had just arrived at Furinkan when Herakles bumped into Thor and he attacked him. Sif was not happy to see that Urb was there as well but she was also surprised to discover that they had no idea what they were searching for. Knowing that they didn’t have time for the boys to finish Sif took Thor’s Hammer and knocked him out with it. Afterward she gave Herakles and Urb two minutes to be on their way. Upon coming to Thor tracked down Herakles to renew their fight despite the latter trying to remind him that they were supposed to be preventing Typhoons awakening. This once again frustrated Sif who asked and equally frustrated Urb if she the two were able to find anything only to be told no. giving up the two left to deal with the problem themselves. The two arrived at the cafeteria to find that Typhoon had already been subdued by the Tendo Posse. Urb was unimpressed but Sif who knew just how dangerous Typhoon was, was impressed by the resourcefulness of the Posse. However realizing that they wouldn’t be able to stall him for long they went back to get Thor and Herakles. The two returned only to find Thor missing with a goat in his place. Urb who knew about his curse instantly realized it was thor. However Sif who was unaware of her husbands curse thought that her pet Algonquin had followed her. Urb and Herakles decided to go and stop Typhoon while Sif searched for her husband. However Thor was able to get away from her before she could restrain him and kicked Herakles into the rubble left by Typhoon. Before he and Sif could get into a fight when he tried to retaliate Urb spirited him and Thor away. She caught up with them later after they found Typhoon still looking for her husband but since by this point his curse was switched to change him female they told her they still didn’t know where he was. Sif almost was only just starting to react to Thor-chan’s protest at her frustration but was distracted by Typhoon picking up Ukyo and running off. While everyone trying to figure out what to do Nabiki suggested luring him out with fish. To which Thor replied that she could all the fish they would need. By this point Sif had figured out who Thor-chan was however she mistakenly thought she was an alternate universe version of Thor named Thorilla. While Urb Thor and Heracles went to search for Typhoon Aiko and the others had to fight off the advances of Happosai who wisely stayed away from Sif. By the time they were able to lure Typhoon Sif along with everyone else was surprised at how big it had become. She even compared it to Fafnir. Upon Urd’s return since Sif was the only one unaware of what was going on Skuld informed her that they were trying to contain Typhoon. Unfortunately this angered Ukyo which riled up Typhoon When Typhoon attacked Hercules and Sif braced themselves and stood their ground together. However it was discovered that the link between her and Ukyo went both ways. Typhoon was able to use the skill gained from Ukyo to escape the containment area before stomping down on the off balanced Thor. This worried Sif as it took Thor awhile to emerge from Typhoon’s giant foot print. By the time Gojira defeated Typhhon in battle and mounted her Sif had figured out that Thorilla was really her cursed husband. With no recourse Thor was forced to tell his wife the truth about his curse. Though he didn’t tell her everything such as the fact that he was her precious Algonquin. After Artemis was dealt with it was discovered that Shampoo had gone into labor and every one made a dash for the nearest transportation. Unfortunately the fact that Shampoo was given birth to a new Nexus caused a huge storm to spring up out of nowhere causing a flood to spring up out of nowhere. This forced Heracles, Thor, Sif, and Frank to carry the car over the pool. Afterwards Thor and Sif had to report back home and tell Odin what had happened Thor then slipped away from Sif and returned just after Lylac was born. Category:Continuum-59343921